In normal shooting of a bow, the back hand is used as a rear sight. This means that the position of the backhand must always be in exactly the same location. For the front sight, a pin is positioned at the front of the bow. Frequently, a number of pins are spaced vertically along the front of the bow at intervals corresponding to increasing target distances of approximately ten yards. Thus, the archer selects the pin, or frequently the location between the two pins which corresponds to the distance of the target from the archer. Obviously, there is a certain amount of guesswork as to exactly where to aim between the pins for distances of the target between the distances indicated by the pins.
In order to provide greater accuracy for archery shooting, various bow sights have been disclosed in the prior art. Although these prior art bow sights are better than using pins, there still exists a need for an easily adjustable, simple bow sight which is accurate at a variety of distances.